Emperors of the Stars
by PheronPyscho
Summary: When chased out their home, a untested Void Drive are their only solution. Shepard need a miracle when they ordered the fleet to help the council during the first attack on the Citadel, so what happens when a race of honour bound space ninjas come to help even if unintentionally...
1. From Void To Battle

Pheron gazed into the void surrounding his dojo and rest of his fleet. After having his clan being chased down by a combined Corpus and Grineer task force he ordered all vessels into an emergency void transit to escape them.

Turning around and looking at the holographic representation of his fleet in the middle of the navigation room, he took note of what he had to command: three large scale dojo's capable of holding three hundred Tenno, their families and their equipment, ten relay stations for trading purposes after worlds were colonised, hundreds of middles class transport vessels holding the workforce and resources behind the warriors of the clan, but what draw his attention the most was Triplets, based on the design of the Fomorians, these massive vessels were built with purpose of soaking up fire and dishing it out in response, in other terms acting as mobile shields to protect the weaker dojos and other smaller ships. He was proud of what took his clan several years to accomplish.

Hearing the doors behind him he turned around to see his second in commands or his Watchers as the clan title was. Both were his closest friends and his most trustworthy allies, Grimmoria used the Atlas warframe, armed with a Vulkar sniper rifle, dual Akmangus pistols and duel Zoren axes, with a white and light brown colour scheme for his loadout, Grim was known for calm personality but harsh attacks on the battle field.

Bluedragon, or Blue for simplicity, was blue and white Oberon user, and behind his shoulders you could see the handles of his black Boltor and his ice coloured dual heat swords and on his hips you could see the pouches of midnight black Kunai jutting out ever so slightly that the pouches looked like a part of his armour.

Pheron gazed down his black and red Nekros warframe with the immortal skin, his hand rubbing the forehead of his shroud helm and feeling the familiar weight of his Boltor, ether reaper on his back along with his custom Izvara Syandana bearing his clans mark, Daedalus armour covering his shoulders and chest and Edo knee plates covering his legs, his Dex Furis pistols on his hips just outside of the small of his back.

"You know we need to stop right?" Queried Blue, his calculating voice echoed around the room. "We've been in Void Space for too long."

"Not to mention we have no clue where we are," Grim commented.

Pheron sighed. He knew these things and knew they had to stop at some point otherwise they would run out resources. He took one last at the fleet that held his brothers and sisters and made a decision, one that would change the outcome of an entirely new universe.

"Prepare for Void exit, I want all combat personal to their stations, the civilians in the safety rooms and all Tenno and Cephalons prepared for space combat…that means you two as well."

"Of course, Messenger," they both replied, bowing as they left to the nearest communications room and made haste to get to their arkwings.

Pheron glanced back once more at the fleet and the void beyond wondering if things in this new place would be any different.

* * *

Joker was getting worried; he had yet to hear from Sheppard about what to do with the council, in fact the entire human fleet was pretty restless from what he could hear over the comms.

"Joker," Sheppard at last finally responded. "I'm opening the arms, have the fleet be ready to help the council."

"Roger that Sheppard, Normandy out."

The rest of the fleet heard the response with admiral Hackett providing orders to assault the ship, Sovereign, but like saying goes ' _life's a bitch_ ', everything changed.

"Admiral, unknown energy signatures just outside the Citadel! Whatever they are the getting stronger sir!" cried out one of crew as the fleet moved in.

Before Hackett could respond to the information, reality tore itself apart leaving a gaping hole just a few hundred miles shy of the tip of the Citadel. As soon as the tear happened everything stopped and stared from the Turians on the dreadnoughts heading from the other Mass Relays to the Normandy's ground team fighting their way up to top of the Citadel tower to confront Saren and stop the return of the Reapers.

And as soon as they stopped it happened.

Hundreds of vessels streamed out of void quickly moving out range from the combat situation followed by ten stations each the quarter the size of the Citadel each one deploying even more fighters to join the throng of battle. Then came the unbelievable as three massive ships made their way out of the tear followed by three slightly smaller vessels. The larger ones had what was a human Weston dragon on top, each a different colour, black, white and blue but what all the ships and stations had in common was the three headed dragon.

Silence echoed the battlefield as everything stopped and waited to see what would happen, what these new species would do.

A message rung through all fleets both organic and inorganic.

"This is Messenger Pheron of the Tenno Clan Hoshi no ryū kōtei (Dragon Emperors of the Stars) and we are here to help! All Tenno clear that station!" And with that a new race came to the scene but for better or worse is yet to be decided…


	2. We're Space Ninjas, Nice to Meet'cha

Councillor Tevos was in awe, little over two hours ago they were saved from death aboard the _Destiny Ascension_ from a large fleet of Geth and an unknown vessel by a newly discovered species, a species, might she add, that didn't run eezo. This was unheard of, not to mention how they fought their space battles. She looked out of the glass panel to see a group of these _Tenno_ using flight gear to move some debris from the surrounding area, as she watched she begun to remember how the battle had swiftly changed from a losing fall to a tide of victory.

 **Flashback**

 _The message run clear throughout the battlefield as the leaders of each faction watched in fascination as hundreds of small transport vessels left stations and other larger ships, then came what was believed to thousands of missiles launched themselves forward at a faster rate, tearing through space in no time at all._

 _Sovereign watched as these new species made attacks towards his out shell, he was not worried; nothing could stop the upcoming Harvest._

 _BOOM!_

 _That single sound changed his perspective as he refocused his attention on what was believed to simple missiles, he gaze focusing as his thoughts recoiled in shock. These were no weapons, these were organics that were some sort of rig to fly through space, equipped with a melee weapon nearly the size of them or ranged weapon that varied in shape and designs._

 _Launching a beam of hyper velocity molten metal, watched in fascination as several moved in front of the others in line with his attack and deployed some sort of barrier. He inwardly chuckled; nothing in this universe had evolved out side of the planned design. But to his shock he was incorrect, the group was still fine and many more were nearing his body, in the peripheral of his vision he noted three were heading towards where his thrall, Saren, was but his attention was quickly returned to the attacking force just in time to see a group of ten launched a cluster of missiles towards him._

 _He roared in pain as energy based explosives tore through his armour and damaged his internal systems, he screeched in pain as blades sliced their way in ways he never thought possible and hammers forced themselves in his hull opening up massive tears and gaping holes in the organics onslaught. The Geth were too busy handling the multitudes of fighters that begun to harass them as they used hit and run tactics on the larger, less agile craft._

 _Something began to claw its way out of his sub conciseness, something that he shouldn't be able to feel…fear, he felt fear, he was scared, this wasn't supposed to happen, why? This was supposed to so easy, he had partaken in so many Harvest so why was this one different._

 _Felt his connection with the transformed Saren be severed as one of the new creatures loped of Sarens head with a strange scythe that seemed to slice through the reaper made metal like butter, the head of the abomination fell to the floor, sparks flying out of its neck._

 _Sovereign was losing, he tried to escape managing to get past the swarm of organics pound huge amounts of damage to every inch of his shell. Then came the three giant ships, blocking his, they launched round after round of lasers, barrage after barrage of plasma slowly reducing the once great machine into little more than molten slag._

 **End flashback**

Now Tevos, Spartus _(I have no idea how to spell his name or of its even right, so message me the correct name and I'll change it)_ and Verlion stood before both Sheppard and a group of the new species, namely their Messenger and his Watchers if the information on the her omni-tool was correct and they were the leaders of a pseudo-dictatorship where a council of other Tenno and civilians made minor decisions, such as trade routes and other things, and the Watchers and the Messenger made the big ones such promotion, troop deployment, new construction projects that take over ten years to build.

After an hour or so of pleasantries and putting Capitan Anderson as the human council representative, Tevos and the others focused their attention to the newcomers and promptly face faulted as they saw that one Watcher was hovering in the air in meditation while the other one and the Messenger were playing rock, paper, scissors for some unknown reason. Wondering if these three were really the leaders of a clan she felt rather ridiculous so, clearing her throat Tevos started to speak.

"May I have you attention please, Messenger? Watchers?" seeing the two playing jump at the voice before scrambling into what appeared to be imposing look while the third merely stood up from his levitating position was enough to get a chuckle out of the Citadel races. "We four on the behalf of the Citadel races thank you in helping and saving us and we wish to reward you in we can but we don't know much about you, so would you mind telling us about your race?"

The Messenger walked up to the podium, his cape fluttering in a non-existent breeze gave what was assumed a male an intimidating and imposing presence as he moved. Many people noticed how he made no sounds as he moved not even the rustle of his cape made noise. He finally reached edge and took a deep breath looking towards the councillors above him.

"We…" he started. "We are…"

 _'Pause for dramatic effect!'_ he thought to himself, seeing that everyone had taken a deep breath and was leaning forward he continued.

"We are…interdimensional Space Ninjas called Tenno! Nice to meet'cha!" he laughed out to the bafflement of the races.

"Wha?" was the _intelligent_ responce


	3. We're joining the Council, NOT!

**Ok a comment which I get quite often is to lengthen my chapters but I'll say again I can't and really mean it, my brain just can't work the same way as the average person but anyway thanks for the votes of confidence so let's begin.**

* * *

All around council space from Earth to Tuchunka, from the Migrant Fleet to Thessia, nearly all sentient life that was watching the broadcast from the Citadel simultaneously face-palmed or banged heads against desks due to the pure stupidity of the phrase said by the leader of this new race, though many found the situation refreshing compared to stiffness and politeness of the council.

"Umm, What?" was the turian councillors _intelligent_ response to announcement.

"Ya heard me correctly when I introduced us!" was the reply from the Messenger.

"My name is Bluedragon or Blue for short, anyway what the Messenger means is that based off ancient Orkin technology we built a void core, meaning that, aside from of normal means of FTL; we travel through void space or the gap between worlds or realities. With coordinates it is a highly effective form of faster than light but without, well we're the result," the blue coloured and horned one of the Watchers explained. "Our true name is Tenno by the way."

Now everyone was truly stumped as now the multi-verse theory was correct with irrefutable evidence breathing right in front of them. Many people planned to see what technology these _Tenno_ had brought with them and how they would affect the outcome of future developments.

"Hey Grim have you noticed how everyone seems to using the same technology just designed differently?" Queried the Messenger as he glanced around damaged building, only noticing now how everything looked the same.

The now named Grim took a long look round as the council talked amongst themselves, also noticing how everything from each species looked and moved exactly the same only cosmetic differences between the different types of weapons and devices. Nodding his head in agreement he cleared his throat loudly before speaking.

"Councillors, if I may, my name is Grimmoria or Grim for ease. Messenger Pheron and I can't help but notice how all you technology looks the same despite being different races and being space faring for different lengths of time. Do you mind telling us why?"

The councillors looked at one another before the Salarian councillor spoke.

"Why of course, everything here is legacy of a race we call Protheans that disappeared fifty thousand years ago and all council races, including client races, follow a strict set of rules that they must follow or else be punished. Also all technology comes from a special element called Element Zero or Eezo or short, well that's a quick rundown of sorts, and you'd have to read our codex for more information."

"Wait a sec, everything runs on Eezo?" Pheron asked getting a nod for affirmation. "And no different types of technology? Nothing is used outside 'Eezo' research wise either?" The councillors looked at each other before shaking their heads in the negative. Pheron looked to his companions who shook their heads as well before he shrugged, turned back and asked one final question.

"Are you fucking retarded?"

A gasp ran through room at the adaccity that the new had to say about their races and the 'pride of the Protheans'. Not understanding the situation fully, the Tenno merely stood their ground as the Asari councillor looked ready to explode.

"And what do you mean by that Messenger?" Tevos _calmly_ asked as she scowled at the three figures before her.

"Ok for starters here's a list of reasons why s get off you high horse princess. 1. If more than two races have the same technology, not matter how little the difference, it usually means outside interference and a races not known with a less then friendly agenda. 2. If someone gains control of these 'Mass Relays' as you call them, then your entire system is screwed, that means no trade, no re-enforcements if needed .

"3. There's no innovation or very little of it, in fact reading you codex now, the only times anything gets anywhere close to an innovative situation is when you get a new client species. 4. Again reading your codex, it sounds like if you took multiple paths of technology design, you could have stopped a lot of problems from how things have gone. The last two reasons roll into one; you got everything too easily, a pre-existing network of faster than light relays from a race that disappeared, not went exstinct, they disappeared, don't you think somethings holding you back, you're too comfortable with how things are. In-fact I can count on one hand how many races I would want my people to work with and one races is even organic."

Gasps of shock and horror, even realisation as many people saw the truth but they were still numbered in the minority as the majority of the races stuck firm in the belief that there was no other power out in the darkness of space.

"Well I'm sure that's just you being paranoid, so let's begin on integrating your society into ours shall we?" The turian councillor spoke smugly, knowing that all races would join them.

"Wait a sec, who said we would join? If anything joining you is the worst thing we can do, I mean all your technology is inferior to ours in some areas and if given enough time we could make yours better but we never said that we would join you," Pheron stated, highly amused with the spluttering idiot in front of him. "In fact our plans include the quarians and the geth, maybe the krogan if they admit to wanting out help."

"But why would you help them? The quarians have nothing, the geth are dangerous AI and the krogan are war mongers," Tevos cried out.

"Well for started the quarians have no home or world to live on so we'll help them for that, the geth that we have fought seem to be a splinter faction so maybe they'll be nice, if not we'll play dirty. The krogans actually need the most help, and irradiated world and a virus slowly killing of their population, you tell me if we shouldn't help them," Blue replied before turning to walk away.

"As my watcher and I have said, councillors, we plan help these three races but we will work outside your rules for example, the batarians, if we catch them going through our space to either go on a 'resource collection' or have come back from one, we will destroy one world. And trust me you won't like how we do that."

Commander Jane Shepard of the Systems Alliance looked at the three new comers alongside Tali'Zorah nar Rayya or Tali as she contemplated the words spoken from experience by the sounds of it. Looking at the young quarian before jesturing with her head to follow after them, which prompted both females to race after the three slowly disappearing figures, they managed to catch them just before the tenno entered the lift.

"Keelah se'lai Messenger Pheron," Tali greeted before succumbing to her nervous nature.

"Keelah se'lai young quarian, how may I be of service?"

"Um, well – uh – I was, um, wondering since you're going to the Migrant Fleet, um, could I catch a ride with you?" Tali spluttered out in front of the ghoulish looking tenno, with Shepard trying, and failing, to hold back laughter at the quarian.

"Why of course, you can as well commander, I know that the humans are a bit more, shall we say, flexible than the rest of the races," Pheron offered with Blue nodding his horned helm and Grim grunting in agreement.


	4. The Lungs! THE LUNGS!

**Hey, people, I'm back and I've only got a small chapter as a filler so without further a due.**

* * *

Pheron was literally bashing his head against a wall. The reason why, you might question lied with two guests aboard his personal dojo, Fukushuu no Tamashi (Souls of Vengeance), who had just met his personal attendant, Jinko no tamashi (artificial soul) or Jinko for short, a cephalon with a humanoid body based of the corpus body structure of their suits.

* * *

The two females asked to come aboard and ask some questions about how truthful he was about helping the Quarian people in their predicament, so as the gentlemen as he was, he said yes and took them to a larger transport craft meant for shuttling between stations with either cargo or large groups of people.

They asked about the Arkwings and how they worked, to which he replied;

"Essentially all they are thrusters that respond to our body movements and thoughts while carrying a big ass gun and an even bigger melee weapon," Pheron replied jovially as looked at the young Quarian opposite him, Tali if he remembered correctly.

Their gobbed smacked were priceless, well at least Shepard's was, he couldn't quite tell but he assumed that the widening of Tali's eyes was surprise. In the silence that followed snickering could be heard from Grim as he leant against the bulkhead whilst coughing came from Blue's direction near the cockpit.

After that, the women asked questions non-stop not letting any of the male Tenno talk, after five minutes of non-stop unintelligible questions. Pheron was impressed by the set of lungs both of them had, Shepard took the compliment well towards her health and stamina whilst Tali started to stutter and started fumbling with her hands in embarrassment, which lead to roaring laughter from the males in the group before they apologised at the withering glare they sent back at them.

As they docked and passed the screening and decontamination room they entered a large hall filled with Tenno of all different shapes and sizes, though you could easily tell which were civilian, security and warrior from the amount of weapons each carried.

And then Jinko arrived carrying a data slate ( _I like the sound of slates than tablets, especially for the Tenno_ ) and rushed up to Pheron and bowed.

"Messenger Pheron sir, I have compiled all data on the previous battle and how much ammo expenditure we used," the British sounding cephalon said before turning to the two guests. "And to you travellers, I welcome you to our hallowed halls and I hope you enjoy your stay. Also here, a copy of our rules aboard the Tamashi."

Jinko then pulled out another data slate from behind his back and handed it to the shocked foreigners, bowed to his superiors and Skipped, yes I mean _Skipped_ with a capital S, off to his station outside Pheron's personal quarters.

Sensing the rising rage, Pheron and co slowly turned around to face the shouting of a lifetime.

* * *

 **Again sorry I haven't updated, loads of stuff that I need to do before I can devout more time so if I apologise for all delays see in the next chapter which I hope to write a longer chapter.**


	5. Rewrite

Hey guys, sorry for not updating in a while but I've been busy with work and pretty much life as well, so I am gonna rewrite this story.

Also looking for a beta or co-writer would be awesome

thanks guys


	6. Rewrite is up

**Hey guys just letting you know that the first chapter/teaser is up now, hope you like**


End file.
